nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Dinosaur Rescue
Disney Heroes Episode: Dinosaur Rescue Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this 100 minute 2-Part Episode Special, Ann Possible, her Family & a few Heroes team up with HEAT Avengers to save some Dinosaurs on a small Island that is about to be destroyed by a Volcano Eruption. But what they didn't know that a Scientist has created a Hybrid Dinosaur called the Indoraptor, and he's working with Negan & the 'Saviors' Team. Now it's up to the Team to stop the Indoraptor by using a Hybrid White Gorilla named 'George' before it causes destruction. Timon & Pumbaa make a big appearance for the Special Episode. Plus in a Mini-Plot, Niko 'Nick' Tatopoulos & Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre must rescue a Female Velociraptor named 'Blue'. The Special Episode PART 1 Beginning/Meeting at the United Nations It begins at the Avengers Tower in New York City where Ann Possible, her daughter Kim and Tony Stark asked Nick Tatopoulos, his sister-in-law Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre, and his wife Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos about a mission on saving the Dinosaurs on a remote island southeast of Hawaii before a volcano called Mt. Sibo explodes. Plus a Female Velociraptor named 'Blue' is there also, and she must be rescued also, they agreed to help with SHIELD's Rescue Team. At the same time at a meeting in the United Nations building, Cale & Akima explain that Dinosaurs were on that remote island before Mankind and if humans are not too careful, the Dinosaurs are gonna be around after. Later at Disney Heroes HQ, Ann tells the Heroes plans a rescue Op for the Dinosaurs on a remote island. Goku plans to use Instant Transmission to send the heavy Dinosaurs such as Brachiosaurs, Brontosaurs and Allosaurus to SHIELD ZOO Base in San Diego while the large Cargo Ships can collect Triceratops, Iguanodons, Velociraptors and Tyrannosaurus Rexs including the Baby Dinos, but most of all...rescue the Female Velociraptor 'Blue'. Meanwhile at a large 'Saviors' Base near the Jersey Shore, Negan plans to create a Hybrid Dinosaur called the 'Indoraptor' to gain the upper hand for the small Team of 'Saviors' solders, but he needs to collect a blood sample from the Female Velociraptor 'Blue'. Without further advice, he and 5 'Savior's solders head for the Remote Island on a airplane following the SHIELD Carrier. Rescue Op at the Remote Island/finding Blue Our Heroes arrived to the Remote Island southeast of Hawaii and when they got there, they saw Dinosaurs scouting the large Area looking friendly. Ann Possible tells the H.E.A.T Avengers to load up a few Dinosaurs to the large SHIELD Carrier Ship. At the same Time, Sora, Kairi, Elastigirl, Violet, Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre and Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos search the abandoned Research Center and they found the Female Velociraptor named 'Blue', Nick asks 'Blue' to come with him and explains that the Volcano will erupt. But then 5 'Saviors' Solders open fire as Blue ran with Violet to safety before they got caught, then Ann Possible in her Super Saiyan Blue form kill all 5 Saviors and she tells the Team that the Volcano is gonna explode any minute. So the Heroes managed to hurry towards the large Carrier Ship as the Tyrannosaurus, Apatosaurus and Triceratops including the Baby Dinos got onboard. The Volcano explodes/Heading for SHIELD Base Sora and Kairi find Elastigirl as they tell her that Violet got to the SHIELD Carrier Battleship with the Velociraptor 'Blue'. As they got to a Gyrosphere, Mt. Sibo starts erupting with a 6.0 Earthquake that shakes the entire Island as Goten and Trunks Jr. saw it at a safe distance. Sora & Kairi rode the Gyrosphere avoiding the incoming Lava Bombs, but then a male Carnotaur moves in to attack as Elastigirl runs to them. In a quick save, a Female Tyrannosaurs kills the Carnotaur by biting the neck and it roars as the Volcano's budge explodes triggering a Pyroclastic Surge. As the Dinosaurs ran from the path of a Pyroclastic Surge, Sora & Kairi rode towards the cliff as Elastigirl runs fast as the surge loses energy, then all 3 of them make it into the water as Iron Man arrives on a Mini-Flying Hovercraft rescuing them, plus Ann rescues Goten & Trunks Jr. Then at the beach, the last of the small Cargo Ships evacuate with the Disney Heroes on board as they watched at a safe distance as the lava flows burn down the abandoned U.S Base and the Brachiosaurus dies while being left behind as the island is being destroyed. The Heroes knew something that Negan lied to them about protecting the Dinosaurs and instead, they're selling them at a Mansion near the San Diego Zoo. On the S.H.I.E.L.D Carrier Battleship, the Heroes did well saving a couple Dinosaurs including the Female Velociraptor 'Blue', Violet asks where can the Dinos go at a safe place, and Elastigirl told her that a large area about north of San Diego might keep the Dinosaurs safe from human interference. Ann tells the Team that the 'Saviors' leader Negan is planning to create a dangerous Hybrid Dinosaur called the Indoraptor and use it to build his Army back up, but Violet knows that using the Indoraptor is a dangerous idea and Nick Tatopoulos explains that the enemy is playing God. Then Kim Possible got a phone call from Cale & Akima that the 'Indoraptor Project' is ready to begin and without asking questions, they set course for San Diego. PART 2 Birth of Indoraptor/'George' breaks out of the Zoo The next afternoon at the Mansion north of San Diego, our Heroes arrived with the Velociraptor 'Blue' as they entered the Lab. Dr. Elsie Chapman collects the Blood Sample from 'Blue and placed it into the Machine with the Indominus Rex DNA, then she activates it as the Hybrid Dinosaur named Indoraptor is created. Then Negan comes in with Arat, Simon and Regina surrounding the Heroes telling them the Indoraptor was a success and now he can sell it to make Money for his Financial Future. Without asking questions, Sora and Kairi is taken to the large Suite Jail bedroom where Negan explain that the Research will make people pay Money to the 'Saviors' so they can see the Dinosaurs in the Zoo. But at the San Diego Zoo, 'George' the White Ape has broken out and it grew to 10 feet tall destroying a few Snack Vendors, scaring most people and as Ann Possible along with the Incredibles including Iron Man tries to stop the White Ape, the 'Saviors' Team caught it with a cargo net. Attack at the Mansion Later that night at the big ceremony, Negan and the Auction Manager has sell the Male Ankylosaurs, Young Female Allosaurs and Young Male Brontosaurus by making $100 Million. Then Negan presents the Female Indoraptor to 100 people and with this advanced Hybrid Dinosaur, he'll build a better Future for the 'Saviors' Team. But Ann Possible and the Team attacks by killing all 4 'Saviors' Bodyguards and rescues Sora & Kairi. Ann announced that using the Indoraptor is dangerous and not for sale. But then the Indoraptor broke out of the cage as the people evacuate the Mansion. so she tells the Avengers to rescue all Dinosaurs and kill the Indoraptor before it gets out of hand. The Indoraptor snuck into the Mansion by entering the girl's bedroom. But before she can attack the 10 year-old girl, Team HEAT Avengers, Ann Possible & the Velociraptor 'Blue' attack. The Indoraptor escapes by attacking the Mansion while killing 5 People, breaking items and also ripping Couches as the Heroes try to capture it, but no success. Then the Indoraptor snuck into the large Cargo Plane where Negan, Arat, Regina, Simon and 10 'Saviors' Members are boarded with the Hybrid White Ape 'George' in a cage. But Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Goku & Vegeta including the Incredibles enter without getting caught. As the Cargo Plane approaches the Chicago O'Hare Airport, the Indoraptor attacks by killing 5 'Saviors' members as the White Ape 'George' broke out of the cage, then the Cargo Airplane makes an crash landing into the runway as the Indoraptor escapes heading for the Downtown Chicago area. Ann Possible contacts the Avengers to head into Downtown and bring in the Female Tyrannosaurs Rex named 'Rexy' so they can destroy the Indoraptor before it attacks more people and causes more damage, plus the Female Velociraptor 'Blue' is determined to help the Team. Battle at Downtown Chicago In Downtown Chicago, the U.S Army evacuate the people as the Indoraptor attacks the area taking down some Cars near the 'Sphere' landmark, then it kills a few people as others watched in horror and eats a cheeseburger on the grill near 'Dave's Busters'. Then as the White Ape 'George' slams his large foot on the ground hard knocking the Indoraptor unbalanced, it caused a large Skyscraper to collapse damaging a 50-Yard Radius. The Disney Heroes, Avengers, HEAT Avengers & the Incredibles Family arrived in time with the Female Tyrannosaurs Rex named 'Rexy', a Male Infant Tyrannosaur, the Female Velociraptor 'Blue', a Male Carnotaur and the White Ape 'George' to confront the Indoraptor before it attacks the Train. The battle begins with 'George' throwing a large bus at the Indoraptor, but she dodges it by leaping across a Building's wall, then the Female Tyrannosaurs Rex uses her bite attack at the Indoraptor's tail and throwing it across a Semi-Truck. The Indoraptor uses a scratch attack on 'George's arm, but the Male Infant Tyrannosaur attacks it angry with his claw tackle, Ann Possible uses her energy blasts to knock the Indoraptor off the near-broken Crane causing both the Indoraptor & the Female Velociraptor 'Blue' to fall towards the large sharp nails, but the Velociraptor 'Blue' got across in time as the Indoraptor is killed by the sharp nails. Conclusion In the Aftermath, the Heroes have 'George' released into the safe Tropical island in Hawaii while the Female Velociraptor 'Blue' is freed & sent to live in the Oasis area in Arizona, plus the Dinosaurs are adapting at a large Animal Kingdom in Northern California. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode Special) (At the Avengers Tower in the Dining Table) Ann Possible: 'I'm glad you came because we need your help' Nick Tatopoulos: 'You want me and the HEAT Avengers to hire a Rescue Op by SHIELD, so we can rescue some Dinosaurs from an Island that is about to be destroyed by a Volcano?' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'That's what she asked you about, so I think we must rescue them' Ann Possible: 'You want my Family to save Dinosaurs from a Volcanic Island? What can go wrong?' Kim Possible: 'The Female Velociraptor named 'Blue' is there. A year ago, you raised her' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'If we need to save the Dinosaurs, we must head there now' James Possible: 'You're talking about species of Dinos that must be transported to a new location' Ann Possible: 'If we're gonna do this, it must be now because we have about 24 hours before the Volcano explodes' Joss Possible: 'We'll do it' (At the Control Room, Tony Stark tells Ann Possible & Nick Tatopoulos something) Tony Stark: 'Time is the one thing that the Avengers and we don't have. The Volcano Mt. Sibo is going to erupt sometime tomorrow afternoon, and there are nearly 11 Species of Dinosaurs on the island must be rescued, plus the Female Velociraptor 'Blue' is the only important member that has to be saved from danger. This mission is to relocate them to a safe habitable Area with no human interference' Ann Possible: 'Let's get our Heroes ready to go. We're off to that Island' (At a meeting in the United Nations) U.S President: 'You really think the Dinosaurs on a remote island should be given the safe protection as other species, or could they just be left to die?' Cale: 'The Dinosaurs on that remote island north of Hawaii has to be rescued from the Volcano threat, now that Genetic Power is now being made. Those creatures were here around before us...And if we're not careful, they're going to be around after.' Akima: 'What my young husband Cale is trying to say is this....Life cannot be contained. For once a while, Life breaks free...Life finds a way' U.S President: 'You have any closing statement?' Cale: 'Yes. We have entered a new Era....Welcome to Jurassic World' (Sora and Kairi talks to Nick Tatopoulos about something while in the mini-Jail of the Mansion) Kairi: 'You remember the first time you raised a Dinosaur? It's a miracle' Nick Tatopoulos: 'It was not a problem...when it came close to me, she thinks I am like a alley' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'Something is coming, it could be a T-Rex' Iron Spider: 'It's not a T-Rex, it's something else' (Then the Male Baryonyx comes out of a small tunnel of the Ship) Young Male Baryonyx: (Roars) Violet: 'Aah!' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'Told you so, it's not a T-Rex!' (Ann rescues Goten & Trunks Jr. as they board the large SHIELD Cargo Ship during the climax of the Volcano eruption that is destroying the island) Super Saiyan Goten: 'Am I a goner?' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'No, not yet' (But a 'Saviors' Helicopter carries the Female Velociraptor 'Blue' into a SHIELD Battleship) (The Female Velociraptor 'Blue' appears near Nick Tatopoulos) Nick Tatopoulos: 'Blue...I want you to come with me. You know you can't stay here' (But then Simon fires a Tranquilizer at 'Blue' knocking her to sleep) Simon: 'You got your wish, Dr. Tatopoulos. The Velociraptor is the key to unlock the new Hybrid Dinosaur, now let's load her up on the Cargo Ship and evacuate before this island gets wiped out by a volcanic eruption' (Negan tells the captured Sora & Kairi something) Negan: 'You must forget everything...the island home to Dinosaurs, that's all in the Past. I want to show you...the Future' (Then Negan pulls out a hologram of the Indominus Rex) Negan: 'When we created the Indominus Rex a year ago for the Theme Park, it ended in disaster. (Then he fused the Indominus Rex's DNA with the Velociraptor's DNA, and it shows the Indoraptor) But thanks to the DNA sample we collected from her bone and fusing it with the Velociraptor's DNA...we created the Indoraptor' Violet: (She tells Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Ann Possible something) 'Using the Indoraptor is a dangerous idea!' Ann Possible: 'They're creating the Indoraptor? What can happen?' (The White Ape 'George' breaks out of the San Diego Zoo by taking out a sign as the people cleared the Zoo) Elastigirl: 'We gotta stop 'George' before he hurts people. Watch after Jack-Jack' Violet: 'But I thought we were gonna=' Mr. Incredible: 'You heard your mother. (He and Elastigirl rushed towards 'George') Trampoline me' (Elastigirl turns into a mini-Trampoline as Mr. Incredible jumps up high across the gate and halts 'George') (The 3 'Saviors' Soldiers prepare to fire at 'George', the White Ape) Elastigirl: 'No, wait!' George: (Roars) Ann Possible: 'George!' Violet: 'Look out for the.. (But a 'Savior' Member fires a Dart at 'George') Dart item' (Then 'George' passes out) (Ann, Kim, Goku, Gohan Jr., Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Elastigirl, Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre and Spider-Man see Negan on the flat-screen TV in the abandoned Control Room) (Negan): 'We meet at last, Ann Possible. Now hand over the blood sample of Female Velociraptor 'Blue' to us, or we will bomb the entire Base before the Volcano Mt. Sibo explodes' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We like to do that, but I have no idea we can accept her blood sample to your project called 'Indoraptor'.' (Negan): 'You have 30 seconds' Ann Possible: '30 seconds? Fine, you got us and it's yours. Just give me a minute to put 'Blue' into the Animal Cage and we'll deliver it to ya. (She tells the team) I got a plan, we're gonna fire the mini-Laser Guns at the 'Saviors' Battleship' (The ground starts to shake as the Volcano Mt. Sibo starts to swell) Kairi: 'Ann?' Ann Possible: 'Not now, Kairi. (She tells Nick Tatopoulos something) Fire at the 'Saviors' Battleship's Stern while Monique Dupre fires at the Bow also' (Then a 5.0 Earthquake hits) Sora: 'It's an earthquake!' (Negan): 'Perhaps I am not dumb as anyone, but the Volcano is about to erupt' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Ann has given you the 'Attack' signal' Aqua: 'No. She has signal Kairi the 'We're Dead Meat' mode' Super Saiyan Gohan Jr.: 'The Saviors is about to bomb this Lab!' (Negan): 'Here's a going away present for ya' Ann Possible: 'We gotta get out of here, now! They're about to bomb the Base!' (They hurried out of the Control Room base and as they exit the large Lab, the 'Saviors' Airplane bombs it) (Ann & Kim rode on the ATV Vehicle escorting Sora & Kairi including Elastigirl to a safe distance before the Volcano Mt. Sibo reaches its massive explosion) Ann Possible: 'If we can get across the field, we might reach safety. (Then her Communicator beeps and she answers it) Tony Stark, what's the status of the Volcano Mt. Sibo?' (Iron Man): 'The Volcano is about to explode any second, get out of there!' Kim Possible: (She sees the Male Carnotaur running towards the Gyrosphere) 'Look out, it's a Carnotaur!' (Before the Carnotaur can attack, the Female Tyrannosaurs Rex kills it by breaking the Carnotaur's neck) Elastigirl: 'Oh-no....The Volcano's Exploding! RUN!' Tyrannosaurs Rex: (Roaring) (The Volcano explodes triggering a Pyroclastic Surge as she rushes to safety) (Sora and Kairi rode on the Gyrosphere at fast speed trying to escape from the pyroclastic surge heading towards them as the Dinosaurs leaped off the cliff and Elastigirl runs for them) Kairi: 'We gotta drive off the cliff where the SHIELD Boat is waiting for us' Sora: 'But we'll never make it' Kairi: 'Just do it!' (Then as the pyroclastic surge loses energy before Elastigirl got caught in the path, Sora & Kairi makes it into the water with Elastigirl behind them) Kairi: (She surfaces with Sora) 'Sora, are you all right?' Sora: 'Yeah, I'm here' Kim Possible: (She and Ann shows up rescuing Sora and Kairi) 'You nearly almost got roasted to dust!' Elastigirl: (She surfaces with Goten and Trunks Jr.) 'Could you both give me a hand? I'm sticking on the Gyrosphere with my arms' (The Heroes saw the 'Saviors' Helicopter carried the Female Velociraptor 'Blue' towards the 'Saviors' Battleship) Kairi: 'They're not going to save the Dinosaurs, they're going to sell them all! (She slams on the sand angry) NEGAN LIED TO US!' Ann Possible: 'Actually they're saving them' (They see the Female Tyrannosaurus Rex including more Dinosaurs getting loaded up into the large Cargo Ship for safety) Sora: 'I think Negan might keep his word after all' Nick Tatopoulos: 'What did you do with 'Blue'?' Negan: 'She's safe in a cage, but we'll take good care of her' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'That's not the way we protect Dinosaurs from situations like this' Sora: 'The 'Saviors' are gonna sell 'Blue' to the Chicago Zoo' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'They don't want to sell her, they needed 'Blue' to create a Hybrid Dinosaur' (At the large Lab Chamber, the 100 people are gathered for the Auction) Negan: 'Everyone....welcome to the Dinosaur Auction. This is the 'Saviors' moment where we will rise up as a Team again and make money' Auction Manager: 'Let's start off with the Ankylosaurus. (The Ankylosaurus appears in a cage loader) He can defend himself with a large Clubber Tail and he is the size of a U.S Army Tank' Auction Manager: 'Now that we're at the halfway mark of the Auction, we have a big surprise for you tonight, Negan has created a Hybrid Dinosaur that will change the future. I give you...the Indoraptor!' (The Female Indoraptor appears in a Cage loader) Auction Manager: 'She can take out any enemy with the advanced U.S Weapon Control with the Mind Chip on her head, and with the first sign of a control gun... (Arat uses the Control gun pointing at a human, and she press the red button) she attacks the target' Indoraptor: (Roars) (She scares the human away) (The Indoraptor attacks the large Living Room inside the Mansion) Violet: 'Holy Shiitake Mushrooms' (Ann, Team HEAT Avengers and the 11 year-old Girl are about to reach the exit doors when 2 'Saviors' Bodyguards and Negan including Arat, Simon and Regina halt them) Negan: 'Sorry, fellas...but it looks like your new friend have ran out of ideas' Ann Possible: 'The Indoraptor is gonna escape if we don't destroy it now' Simon: 'I'll tell you the truth. That 11 year-old girl wasn't born by her mother...she was created by us when we used her mother's blood, and Negan is responsible for ending the partnership between his late-wife Lucy & Rick Grimes's wife' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'You don't know what you're doing, Negan' Arat: 'That does not matter. You cannot put Secrets back inside the box' Negan: 'I waited for this event to have a Hybrid Dinosaur...so the 'Saviors' can rise up...and make Money...so I can have revenge against your Team!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We'll deal with you later, but first...you have to get us out of here' (But then the 'Indoraptor' kills 2 'Saviors' bodyguards with her claws as Negan, Arat, Regina and Simon escapes) (Ann Possible opens the Dinosaur Cells on the controls and looks at a large Red button) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'We need to save those Dinosaurs before the fire spreads in the mansion' Cale: 'You must understand this, we're not on the Island' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'Are you sure you want to do this? Tony Stark is not gonna be happy about this' Akima: 'We have to take that chance' Kim Possible: 'It's the only way...so do it, Mom' Ann Possible: (She placed her hand on the big red button) 'Here goes nothing' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Remember, Ann...once you press this button, there's no going back' Iron Man: (He rushes in and stops Ann from pressing the big red button) 'Ann Possible, it's too risky to free the Dinosaurs' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'But Negan lied to us, he was gonna sell them to make Money' (But then Violet Parr pressed the big Red Button and the large door opens as the Dinosaurs walked out to freedom) Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'Violet?' Elastigirl: 'You freed the Dinosaurs for us? But why?' Violet: 'They're alive and friendly, just like us' SWAT Member: 'Incoming!' (Then the Indoraptor bursts out of the 3rd floor of a Skyscraper to attack the Heroes) Elastigirl: 'So that's how the Hybrid Dinosaur makes an long jump' Super Saiyan Blue Kim Possible: 'You said it' U.S General: 'It's time we take the fight to the Indoraptor, and get these people out of the city' Ann Possible: 'We can't let that Indoraptor destroy the Chicago area, we gotta destroy it' Akima: 'There's gotta be some way to combat the Hybrid Dinosaur' Kairi: 'We could use the Female T-Rex, a Male Carnotaur and the Velociraptor 'Blue' to attack it' Cale: 'It won't be enough' Mary Jane: 'Wait a minute. We could use 'George', he's a tall White Ape' Spider-Man: 'It's risky, but it's gotta work' (The Adult Female Tyrannosaurs Rex, Female Velociraptor 'Blue', and large White Ape 'George' prepare to attack the Indoraptor) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Ok, 'Blue'. You and George are ready to do this?' Female Tyrannosaurs: (Roars) Savior Solider: 'I think that Warthog is a Pig.' Pumbaa: 'Pig'?' Kairi: 'uh-oh' Pumbaa: 'Are you talking about me?' Timon: 'Uh-oh, you called him a pig' Pumbaa: 'Are you taking about me!?' Timon: 'You shouldn't done that' Pumbaa: 'Are you taking about me!!?' Timon: 'Now you're in for it' Pumbaa: 'They called me....MR. PIG!!' (He charges) (Then he hits the Savior Solider sending him towards the Indoraptor and the hybrid Dinosaur kills it) Gallery A Case of Dino DNA.png|Dino DNA A view of the Abandoned Research Island.png|The Abandoned Research Island Kim Possible asks Ann that loading a few Dinosaurs wasn't a problem.png|Ann Possible and her daughter Kim is ready to save some Dinosaurs The 'Saviors' hidden base in Central California.png|The 'Saviors' Hidden Dock Base Pumbaa heard that a villain called him a pig.png|Pumbaa hears the word 'PIG' 'George' shows up to help the team.png|'George', the White Ape teams up Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Disaster Scenes Category:Teamwork